


Our Mornings

by Simmonies



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Cute Kyan Reki, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmonies/pseuds/Simmonies
Summary: Daily life of two dorks in love under one roof.Let's follow the University days of Langa and Reki.For now,Reki would like a 'Langa' before breakfast *winks*
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Our Mornings

Now that Reki and Langa are university students ,they are sharing an apartment and started living together as a couple. Reki and Langa's mornings are always very soothing and relaxing.They would sometimes end up sleeping in late and miss their morning classes.But most of the time they would just spend their mornings enjoying a warm breakfast together.But not today at least.

Langa hums lowly as he prepares breakfast for him and his boyfriend,Reki.Langa was making chocolate chips pancakes for the two of them. He waits patiently as one side of the 4th pancake cooks to gently flip it.

As langa is enjoying his coffee,a sudden pair of cold hands creep up around his naked waist and hug him tight from behind.Langa lets out a soft moan with a familiarity bathing him and finds himself relaxing under the touch.

"Morning,Langa" Reki mutters very softly as he nuzzles his head into Langa's warm back. Langa turns around to rest both of his hands on each side of Reki's firm hips.How could he ignore and continue to enjoy his coffee when his baby is making him lose all his focus with just a slight touch.

Langa bends down a bit to kiss Reki's head,drowning and burying himself in fresh strawberry scent of Reki's hair as Reki completely lets himself melt into Langa's hold. And he murmurs "Did you sleep well,Reki?" Langa could see Reki nodding cutely,cheeks pressed agaisnt his toned chest. Reki could hear the steady rhythm of his boyfriend's heartbeats, something he always loves to listen.

Langa smiles down at Reki affectionately.Reki also looks up at Langa as a lazy but pretty smile spreads out on redhead's face.Reki is wearing one of Langa's oversize white tshirts that reaches his mid thigh ,completely covering up the boxer he's wearing underneath. Langa feels himself flushed looking at his very cute but sexy as hell boyfriend.Reki also feels not only so warm but also a bit turned on being all wrapped up and tangled with Langa. With each seconds passing,Reki's whole body is alerming urgently with the need to shorten the distance between them.

"Reki,for today breakfast I'm making.."Reki doesn't let Langa finish as he grabs a hold of Langa's head and brings him down to close the gap between them.

Reki could taste coffee on Langa's lips faintly.But no taste could overpower the Langa's orginal sweetness he savours everytime he kisses him. Reki swears he will never get tired of the floaty feeling he gets everytime he kisses his boyfriend.Langa on the other hand wastes no time to kiss his Reki back with all the passion in the whole world.

Langa then traces his tongue along Reki's bottom lips and bites them softly.Reki doesn't hesitate a moment to part his mouth open to let Langa explore him thoroughly.Reki messily tangles his hands in Langa's hair and tightens his grip. Breathy pantings start to spill from Reki's parted mouth which earns a hungry groan from Langa's throat.

After that being done, a gentle and caring morning kiss somehow heats up into a tongue-heavy deep make out.They breathe heavily as their bodies are pressed against each other heatedly. Langa's hands are roaming everywhere but Reki's ass. Reki is getting impatient because he knows exactly where he wants them to be.When Langa's hands start to make their way to redhead's bottom and cup his ass,squeezing and massaging, that action alone could make Reki moans helplessy into Langa's mouth. Reki is so grateful that Langa always knows what he wants.

Having Langa intoxicate him with his lips,tongue and teeth is already enough for Reki to lose all strength in his body,but Reki's ass getting all attention from Langa is another level of addiction for Reki too. Things are getting very heated up pretty quickly.They are starting to get breathless but they dont seem to mind and plan to get away from each other even for a second.

Just when they are running out of air , they decide to break their kiss.Resting their heated foreheads against each other, panting a bit and catching their lost breaths.

Reki gets lost into Langa's eyes,so loving and caring towards him,and sudden feeling of affection showers over him.He lets out a giddy giggle as he nudges his nose agaisnt Langa's. "I love you,Langa".

"more than you know,Reki.I love you more than you know"Langa breathes out a shaky response wholeheartedly.

Langa pecks Reki's soft and warm lips gently and moves on to kiss Reki's rounded-cheeks,nose and bridge of his eyes.Reki melts in Langa's doted affection upon him.

"Mhmm,I know"Reki chuckles cheekily which makes Langa wraps his arms around Reki and sighs happily.Reki continues to nuzzle his head into Langa's neck.

Feeling daring,Reki works his hot tongue on Langa's flawless pale neck.Reki traces his tongue up and down while trailing butterfly kisses here and there along Langa's now flushed neck. Langa gasps and lets out a throaty moan which makes Reki more excited and he starts to trail kisses from underside of the neck to the base of Langa's chin.Also nipping on Langa's skin with teeth occasionally.

"Reki...mhmm" Langa moans, Reki smiles knowing that Langa is enjoying himself very much.

Langa is now really excited because he feels the heat rushing down there, making him hard and stiffening with need. Reki stops kissing for a bit when he realizes what he is doing to Langa and admires the expression forming on Langa's face.The face Langa's making is enough to make Reki shudders with pleasure.

"Langaaa , you getting excited?" Reki finds his lips pull into a evil sly grin.

Langa huffs "Reki..,don't tease.You are not helping at all".

Seeing Langa pouts,Reki beams at him sweetly and purrs  
"Will you let me take responsibility then,Langa?" 

Reki trails his finger along Langa's well shaved smooth chin as he tugs at the grey sweatpants Langa's wearing.Reki could also see Langa's length growing underneath.It's pretty obvious.Reki smirks at the sight of it.

"Reki..please" Langa breathes out hoarsely.Although Langa is sounding a bit desperate,Reki shows no sign of hurry and makes his way to Langa's ears,licking slowly and nipping here and there.Langa's breaths becomes ragged at Reki's teases.

"We are in no hurry, right?Today is weekend and we have no classes at all.We can take all the time we want." Reki whispers into Langa's ears,spraying them with warm breath all over. Langa grips his hands onto the kitchen counter behind him "Yea..but" Langa croaks out but Reki cuts him off with a light chaste kiss. Nonetheless Reki's free hands have another plan for Langa as they make their way to Langa's growing member.

"I will take care of this after all,Langa" Reki smiles at Langa whose face is now displaying a pleading expression.Langa thinks how Reki could keep up this innocent all rainbow and sunshine smile while he is doing something entirely opposite of that.

Reki kneels down and goes straight to Langa's now hot and bothered mess.Reki pulls down Langa's sweatpants and begins to shower Langa with all the affection he can offer. Reki starts to wrap his soft lips around the whole tip of Langa's cock.Langa almost lose all strength in his knees. "Shit..Reki,soo good"Langa mumbles.

Langa holds his breath as Reki sucks on him hard.This is seriously making Langa loses his mind.On the other hand Reki's head is swarming with thoughts to pleasure his blue-haired big baby.

Reki is earnestly licking and slurping down Langa's whole length.Langa shievers under the art of Reki's mouth and ruffles Reki's soft hair while moaning out loud not holding back.That makes Reki looks up at Langa who is now in a trance,looking so drowsy and his cheeks flushed.

Witnessing that alone causes Reki's own length to twitch and stiff,Reki starts whimpering and breathing out his own voice. Reki is lapping up and down as he admires the look Langa's making on his face.The kind of face no one could ever see but him.The thought of it drives him into the state of being light-headed.

Amidst all of this,the two meet each other's eyes.Reki could notice how much fondess Langa holds for him just through his gaze.A sense of satisfaction washes over him and Reki puts more engery sucking Langa off.Langa knows Reki is getting more into it as he watches Reki's head bobs up and down, hard and deep with faster pace than when they first started. As Reki strengthens and tightens his grip on Langa's thighs, Langa also tugs Reki's head harder.Reki can also feel himself getting harder and harder as the time passes , he wants to give his own erection more attention but no matter what , he is putting Langa's pleasure first for now.

Langa knows he is close. "yes..Reki,I'm about to...mhmm" Langa could feel Reki taking him deeper and harder. "Ah... ." Langa reaches his climax trembling and parting his mouth slighty with a silent gasp.

The grip on Reki's hair loosens as Reki lets Langa go with a pop sound.Reki wipes his mouth with the back side of his hand and glances up at Langa lovingly.He loves making his boyfriend feels good.Reki flashes a toothy grin at Langa and pulls the sweatpants back on.Langa groans and pulls Reki up onto the kitchen counter.

"It's not good if I am the only one who is feeling good,is it?" Langa expresses softly while stroking Reki's cheeks.Reki melts under the touch as he sighs contentedly.

Langa gives Reki a swift tingling kiss on his lips,puts his hands on Reki's chest and lightly grazing Reki's nipples.Reki shudders at the touch and squeaks out a soft moan.

Langa pulls up Reki's shirt enough to reveal a growing erection in the tight boxer. "Reki.."Langa purrs into Reki's flushed ears while palming Reki's aching bulge through the fabric.

"Langa!Quick,I can't anymore.." Reki pants out frantically as he guides Langa's hands to directly touch him,to feel him. Langa murmurs a mufffled response against Reki's chest.Langa works to remove clothings on Reki and puts him onto the cold counter.Feeling the cold metal against his naked butt,Reki utters a yelp.

"Oops,my bad" Langa grins at Reki's reaction. "Laaaggaaa" Reki draws out Langa's name as he shoots him a tiny teasing glare. "I'm ready now,come at me" Reki suggests,his cock twitching and anticipating any movement Langa might perform on him. Langa's eyes darken at the sight unfolding in front of him.

Langa wraps his hand around Reki's cock and starts pumping up and down with even pace.Reki whines at the touch but grinding his hips back at him.Langa leans in close, their foreheads touching,sweat mixing and hot breaths mingling. Langa strokes Reki back and forth gently as Reki exhales hot breaths and cute moans.

"Mhmm..Langa,so good.I like it" Reki huffs out soft pants, Langa feels so happy that Reki is enjoying himself as much as he did. Langa could see Reki's nipples hardening due to the sensation he is getting down there.Langa doesn't let it go without notice and gives his attention on them as well with his other free hand.

Reki wraps his legs around Langa's hips and claws his grip on Langa's shoulders,leaving marks obiviously.Langa grunts out a hoarse moan which Reki really really loves.Langa strokes Reki's cock faster and harder making Reki moaning out too loud.

"Ah..fuck" Reki shakily whines which turns Langa on more and ends up fastening the pace even more. "Langa!I cant do it anymore...,I 'm so close" Reki cries out while tightening his holds on Langa much more.

"Reki..cum for me" Langa breathes out intensely and Reki gasps,his thighs quivering with waves of pleasure ripple throughout his body. Reki is so happy that Langa grants him with such a blissful orgasm.Both try to catch their breaths as they stare at each other.

Both of them burst out laughing, "Man,that was so good" Reki beams at Langa brightly as he interwines their fingers together. 

"I'm glad you loved it" Langa presses a soft kiss on Reki's forehead. Reki just giggles at Langa affection towards him.He just loves his boyfriend so much.

Langa finally remembers what he is doing before this and smacks himself on forhead. "Shit..my pancake" He turns around, finding his burnt pancake.He was so horny that he forgot to flip it and now it's burnt.Thank god there are still three good edible ones.

"Let's go another round after breakfast?" Reki grins slyly at his boyfriend from the counter.

"Do I ever say no to you?" Langa smiles playfully back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this till the end.It means a world to me!This is my first attempt at writing a one shot and it really took me a lot of courage to post this.I'm sorry if I suck at this ,English isn't my first language after all.If I do have mistakes,please point me out.


End file.
